game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolan Baratheon
Full Name: Rolan Maxius Baratheon IMVU Username Candlemass House/Clan: Baratheon House Words: "Ours is the Fury" Ruling House: Baratheon Title(s): The Defiant , Stormbringer Age: 24 Date of Birth: 376 Place of Birth: ((Where your character was born)) Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Knight of The Realm Religion: The Seven Status: Alive - Thankfully Alignment: Chaotic Neutral General Appearance: https://38.media.tumblr.com/78e0aaa944b77073cb7f93ea7204c854/tumblr_ni31lhc4qb1qax2xho4_250.gif Hair Colour: Dark Black Eye Colour: Hazel Skin Tone: Olive complected Height: 6'3 Weight: 195 Build: Tall - Muscular - Rigged body that imitates most people. Scars: Long scar along his right shoulder that goes down too the halfway mark of his side. Tattoos: None. Piercings: Left ear pierced. Other Distinguishing Marks: Discoloration on his right foot that is clearly shown when looked at. Lineage: ((Who in the series does your character stem from?)) Father: Cassius Baratheon Mother: Guinevere Baratheon Brothers: None. Sisters: Celeste Baratheon Merril Baratheon. Sons: Hopefully none. Daughters: None of which he knows of. Other: Has friends in the Lannister family which surprises a lot of people. Allies: ** Targaryen family - Baratheon family is bent to their will ** Arryn Family - Through Marriage Enemies: * Stark Overall Personality: ((Your character's general personality. Preferably a fairly lengthy description)) Likes/Obssessions: * Money * Beer * Women * Swordfighting Dislikes/Pet Peeves: ((Your character's dislikes and/or pet peeves)) Fears/Phobias: Rolan hates the fact that one day his title may be taken away. Or the fact he could be assasinated,murdered,decapitated, or castrated. One of his biggest fears is not living up to his father's expectations and just being a person that everyone forgets. Mostly he isn't afraid of many things and dives head first into things without really thinking. Therefore hes conquered a lot of fearful type of situations. Like almost loosing his head from a catapult rock, which was a pretty hectic situation. Hobbies/Interests: ((Your character's hobbies and interests. Hobbies are leisure activities you regularly carry out and participate in, whereas interests are things which take your general interest.)) Physical Skills: Rolan trains himself everyday and practices on his swordfighting. Making him a very tough task on the battlefield. Not many people attempt to face him head on so crowding him is the best bet, otherwise the person will be cut in half. His tremendous strength makes him a living wall that no one can bust through. Intellectual Skills: Has the average intelligence of any other normal person. Except he can tell when someone's obviously lieing. Which just is plain rude and not very curteous. Rolan is more of a tactical genius then a intellectual god then anything. Weapons: https://33.media.tumblr.com/0026ca6fb6ad61a30402e435b514de69/tumblr_ndcqttFkyz1u17sbuo2_250.gif A greatsword with the name Painbringer. Clothing Style: Wears normally royal type clothing unless its a very lazy day. Mostly he dresses in very exotic colors and unique clothing that you do not see in an average day. Armour: https://38.media.tumblr.com/07a71a69c8f7e71c6c235e4af52fd968/tumblr_ni31lhc4qb1qax2xho7_r1_250.gif Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))